


Adverted Fates

by GhostWriterJT



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Malon/Link, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Ocarina of Time, zelda x ganondwarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: the hero (link) is defeated by Ganondwarf because the sage faltered in their banishment giving him the chance to attack link once more. now to ensure the peace of Hyrule Princesses Zelda has offered ganondwarf a proposal that will help both of their peoples. a marriage to unite the two kingdoms at last.will they get along or will this divide the two even more? what has happened to the hero of time in this alternate ending? read to find out ;)new chapter hopefully every Monday.PS: sorry i haven't been updating  lack of motivation to write and edit chapters. curse you school!!!
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar and spelling edit for chapter 1 and 2

Adverted Fates chapter 1  
Ganondwarf stared into the princess eyes pensive waiting for her to elaborate. After years of struggle for his people, she wanted peace now…. After the hero had already tried and nearly succeeded in defeating him. “Excuse me?” he asked, almost sounding stunned. 

“I have er- spoken with the sages and we- mainly me... See no reason to banish you from this realm if you can stay here peacefully.`` Zelda cleared her throat, clearly not fond of what she was about to say, “and marriage would unite both of our kingdoms, at last, thrusting us into an age of prosperity.”

Ganondwarf laughed, this putting Zelda on edge. Zelda who did not have Link here to protect her. Ganondwarf paused at the thought, a broad grin forming on his face. He had Beaten the hero to an inch of his life, only sparring him what pitiful life he had left because Zelda had faltered giving him this opportunity. She had allowed him to overcome the sages and avoid his banishment out of fear he was going to hurt link. 

Her cries echoed in his mind and he shook his head to stop thinking about them. He didn’t like the princess of Hyrule but she was definitely more manageable than the king of this land that he had killed. Unlike the King, Zelda cared about all of the races equally and wanted them to live together the best they could. Ganondwarf pondered over the offer, the two standing in silence for quite some time before he finally spoke again. 

“I want my people to have the ability to use Hyrule fields.”, ganondwarf says sharply. Zelda nods, “of course.” he eyes her before adding, “and the ability to enter castle town.” 

Zelda yet again nods, “it would be their right as Hyrule citizens.” Ganondorf pauses, if he accepts this offer his people could finally be equal to hyrules people.

But there was also the possibility that the princess was biding time for the hero to regain his strength. If it weren’t for the princess faltering the sages would have already damned him with eternal imprisonment. He looked the princess up and down his eyes glowing red from frustration, “and what agenda does this serve you, princess?”

The princess stammered, “e-excuse me? I am offering you peace and you debate me?” Zelda knew her anger was irrational, that they were trying to kill him before. He did have the right to be cautious but that was supposed to be her job, not his. After all to her, he was the evil king of a people Hyrule did not take kindly, mainly known as thefts. 

“You heard me, what is your angle?”,ganondwarf sighed less malice in his voice and his eyes now back to their normal amber color. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt Ganondorf.”, she looked at him honestly.

Ganondwarf sighs and puts his hand out as an offer, this causing Zelda to flinch her ears turning downward. Ganondwarf raises a brow, “I accept your offer as long as my people are treated fairly.” 

with this Zelda takes his hand and shakes it. “I except the same from you.” Ganondwarf nods returning the handshake.  
….

For the next few weeks that came, Ganondorf returned to his people to tell them the news, leaving Zelda to plan a wedding. She had everything planned, to her distaste all by herself, except for a few more things. She would need to head to the castle library to find what she needed. Zelda dragged her finger down the aisles of books until she found what she was looking for pausing at a book, “Ah, there it is!”

It was a small book much un-expected to her, hoping to find something bigger but this would have to do. she sat down and began looking through it taking notes as she went. If the two of them were to be wed she would have to know and respect his culture. 

A large figure leaned down beside her, “you know if you want to learn our history that book will do you know good?” Zelda went tense, she had not been informed of Ganondorf's return. 

She turned to him, “and why is that?” Ganondwarf scoffed sitting down beside her in a chair that was too small for his large stature, “it was written by your people, the same people that have a biased hate for mine and view us as thieves and savages.” 

He looks over to the princess watching her nod. Zelda pauses looking up at him, “then could you give me a lesson in your history?” 

he expected her to say that with much more malice but all he could see was curiosity in her eyes. He cleared his throat, “all right then.”

“The Gerudo as you know live in the Desert, in what we call the Gerudo valley, you know where that is. I swore an oath to your father the king. We try to keep to ourselves, we really do. We wouldn’t bother you if you weren’t a threat to our way of living.” 

“We are a people of endurance, strength, and close bonds, if you want my people to accept you as their queen you will have to prove it, they value respect which is why Nabooru was my second in command before she became your sage.”

“Your family has oppressed us for centuries not welcoming us into Hyrule. My people have been beaten, tortured, and killed by yours. Did you know that?” Ganondorf pauses to look at the princess.   
“Under my father’s rule?” Ganondorf nods, “and many rules before his, your history is darker than you know princess.” 

he sighs, “Your kingdom has a past far darker than mine. “you just choose to hide it while mine is there for everyone to see, were you not taught these things as the future queen?” 

Zelda looks down at her fist’s which are now balled up in her lap, “I am sorry my kingdom has done this to you I will try to make up for it the best I can.” 

Ganondorf nods heaving himself out of the tiny chair, “I will be going to my bed-chamber to sleep, I hope we can discuss this more tomorrow?” 

Zelda nods, “goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon link as being mute, so enjoy mute link and navi being his translator for people who don't understand sign language. let me know if you want me to go more into links muteness in another chapter.

Zelda's eyes went wide, she was only going to check on the hero when she walked into him trying to hobble around his room. “Link you shouldn’t be up in this state! You might make your condition worse!” the hero shook his head in dismissal. He tried to keep a steady balance without holding himself up so he could sign to the princess but had to catch himself before he had the chance. 

“Link!” the princess ran up to him helping him to his bed. “What in the name of the goddesses has gotten into you link?” 

Link shrugs, raising his hands to sign, “I’m fine.”

“You cannot even stand you are not fine!”, Zelda let out a heavy and tired sigh. “Well I came here to tell you something important, but clearly getting you to rest is going to be more important.” Zelda looks at link sternly, him raising his hands in surrender sitting on the bed she had helped him to. “You promise to rest?”, she asks raising a brow. The hero nods. “I will be marrying Ganondorf in a few week’s time…” Link's eyes went wide, ears now turned downward. There were so many ways this could go wrong for princess Zelda. He started to get up put Zelda put her arm on his shoulder. “This could bring peace to our peoples’ link, could you at least give this a chance and rest as you promised?”

Link didn’t like the idea at all, there was too much that could go wrong, but he trusted Zelda. He knew if anything got out of hand she would let him know. He slowly and hesitantly gave her a nod. “Thank you link,” she said before hugging him and leaving him to rest. He looked over to Navi who was sleeping, Zelda’s initial yelling not waking her. He might as well rest and tell her later.

Soon after Zelda had left and Link had closed his eyes the door had swung open again this time heavy footsteps had followed instead of the light clicks of Zelda’s heels. Links ears perked up listening as to who the figure could be, link not being ready to open his eyes after just shutting them. They sat in silence for some time before the heavy-footed figure cleared his throat, “Heroe,” they spat dryly. 

Link shrunk back in terror a chilling chill going down his spine. He quickly sprung up eyes darting to the man in front of him. Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudo, triforce of power, and evil incarnate of demise. All things that he had been taught by Zelda, him having no formal education with the Kokiri.

“The princess wants us to get along’.“, ganondwarf scoffs, “what do you suppose?” Link raised a brow at the question. Of course, he wouldn’t get along with the tyrant in front of him. They hated each other. But Zelda did have a point if Zelda were to get along with Ganondorf link would have to do the same. 

Link shrugged, he doubted that ganondwarf wanted a legitimate response. He was probably only here to push Links buttons. “I see you are not fond of the idea either based off of your face hero boy.” Link stared blankly at the large man.

Of course not, Ganondwarf killed the Great Deku Tree that protected the people he considered family, hurt others he considered his closest friends. They weren’t going to magically get along like any of that had ever happened. Ling grunt at him looking away, clearly not interested in anything else that Ganondwarf had to say. Ganondwarf scoffed at the hero’s silence, leaving the room. The slam of the door rattling the hinges.

…..  
Once navi heard of the news link told her she threw a fit knocking down everything off of the shelves. They had come all this way and defeated several enemies that were terrorizing his friends only to fail when it counted most. He felt like it was his fault Zelda was in this position. For the next week, Zelda would check on LInk daily to make sure he was resting. With each passing day, he saw her get a little more anxious. Now she only had two more weeks until she was wed.

He huffed, in this state, he could hardly walk let alone keep Zelda safe. Zelda would become the queen of Hyrule. He knew one day she would be queen regardless but this is not how he expected it to go. Navi pushed a red bottle in front of him, “I went out when you were asleep and I got this from a witch.” Link looked p at the bottle. It was a familiar small glass jar filled with a red liquid. “It’s a red potion it should help you heal! And then we ca-”

Navi was cut off by large hands swiping up the potion. “Hey give that-” navi stops mid-word looking up to see Ganondorf, she quickly hides behind Links’s shoulder being fairly small this was no problem. 

Ganondwarf laughs at the fairy before turning the potion around in his hands looking it over. “This will only heal surface wounds fairy.” he looks from navi to the hero. “Here,” he tosses it back at link who silently catches it, eyes narrowing. He wished this potion were as strong as the ones he had when he was fighting Ganondorf however those were long gone.

“Tell me, hero, once you recover what do you plan to do?”, ganondwarf sits down near the hero’s bedside. Link rolls his eyes, in honesty he wished he could kill him but if he did that it could only cause for another incarnate of him to arise, they both knew this much. Link remained silent, even if he could talk he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. They sat there in silence until Ganondorf asked again, “did you not hear me or do I need to ask again?”

Link shrugged, there wasn’t much to say and he doubted Ganondorf understood sign language. “Speak,” Ganondorf barked at Link. Link gave an airy chuckle, Ganondorf had no clue he was mute.

Ganondwarf stood up grabbing Link by the collar of his shirt, “speak you damned fool!” navi sensing the threat flew in front of Ganondorf's vision allowing Link to pull away. 

Ganondwarf quickly swatting her away at a wall. “Ouch,” navi wailed flying back to Link making sure to keep herself out of Ganondorf's grasp. 

Link lifted his hands to sign to navi, “you ok?”

“I’m fine link,” she quickly responded side-eyeing Ganondorf, “I’ve handled worse.” Link nods looking back to Ganondorf. 

“You can’t even talk, can you,” Ganondorf sneered. “Pathetic really.” 

There was a knock on the door and the two both look over to see Zelda in the door frame. Zelda quickly rushes into the room upon seeing them, “Ganondwarf get off him this instance.” that wasn’t a question or a request she was ordering him.

Ganondwarf stood up giving link space, “we were only talking princess.”

“do you expect me to believe that?!” she looked over to Link, “are you alright link?” the hero nodded glaring at Ganondorf who had been too close for comfort. 

Navi flies over to Zelda, “he is so very mean! Can we get rid of him?”

Zelda sighs letting navi rest in her hands, “no we cannot my little friend.”   
“that’s not fair he’s evil.”

ganondwarf scoffs, “I am not evil you pest.”

“I am not a pest,” navi angrily darts around ganondwarf’s head sticking out her tongue. 

Zelda sighs, “can you not at least pretend to get along?” 

navi crosses her arms, shaking her head. “Get along with him? My whole purpose is to get rid of him!”

Zelda crosses her arms looking to Ganondorf. He raises a brow, “what? She wants me dead you heard the pest.” 

Zelda squinted angrily at Ganondorf. “You want to change everything I planned and spent weeks on and all I ask in return is you get along with these two and you cannot even do that?”   
ganondwarf scoffs, “excuse me princess, but the mute and his fairy aren't exactly cooperating.”

“Excuse Me?” the princess growls. “You’re not exactly trying either. This works both ways!” the princess turns around swiftly hair flipping behind her. She slams the door behind her and the three of them are left in chilling silence. The princess never yelled or raised her voice, especially not over verbal fights.

Ganondwarf rubs the back of his neck, “well,” he pauses, “that was unexpected.” link grunts to signal ganondwarf’s attention. “Hm?”, he turns to link. 

Link rolls his eyes and signs, “are you willing to get along?”

Ganondorf raises a brow, “what? I don’t speak mute?”

link sighs and looks over to nav who begrudgingly translates. “I suppose Zelda wouldn’t yell if we did, would she?” link shrugs waiting for an answer. 

“As long as you keep your fairy in check,” he says eyes narrowing as he points to navi. 

Links nods signing, “I will try.” “hey-!” navi quips at Link before he stops her from talking. Looking to Ganondorf.

“Well, I shall take my leave. I have other things to do.” Ganondorf waves offhandedly at the hero before he leaves. When he closes the door it is no longer a slam like last time. If there is a chance kink could get along with him for Zelda’s sake he would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend Demetrius is my hype train. I honestly wouldn't have this chapter out if it wasn't for her. I appreciate all comments so please leave some :)


	3. Chapter 3

Link staggers out of bed the effects of the red potion navi gave him healing most of his exterior wounds littering him with fresh scars that he adorned all over his body. Link looked down at himself, he wore a tan shirt and brown slacks. Not what he preferred to wear but he was thankful nonetheless, when he had fought Ganondorf his green tunic had taken as bad of a beating as he had. He shuffled towards the door taking careful steps so he didn't fall. It was painfully obvious to link by the way he walked he had a limp. He knew it wouldn't be noticeable to most but it still irked him, another effect of his defeat.

Link looks over to navi who is silently floating next to him, motioning for her to follow. The two sneak out of the room Zelda had let them stay in and begin to walk down the halls. Link bit his lip in pain a sharp feeling in his right leg as he walked. That definitely wasn't fully healed yet. The potion had just made the pain bearable enough so that he didn't collapse.

Despite his condition Link snuck past the guards of the palace until he reached the training ground. It was something he had only seen in passing and had never used before. He walked up to where the weapons were and picked up a sword. These swords were heavier than his own and made him feel clunky as he swung them around. 

If Zelda were to find him she would drag him back to his room to rest, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He wanted to be free and to move, to be able to help people.

Someone clears their throat behind Link making him jump, he quickly turns around dropping his sword. He meets Ganondorf's gaze, “and what are you doing hero?” 

Link fumbled for the sword he had dropped, using it to prop him up, he looked at Navi to translate what he was going to say, “none of your business....”, link sighs knowing he needed to get along with Ganondorf, “training, don't tell Zelda.” 

Ganondorf laughed, “keeping secrets and trying to kill me I see?” link shakes his head at Ganondorf, turning away and holding up his sword to continue to practice.

Ganondorf picks up a sword from where Link had grabbed his and looks over to link, “it takes two people to practice with swords does it not?” link turns to Ganondorf keeping his stance nodding. Ganondorf readies his stance, and the two begin fighting. 

Metal hits metal as the two continue, “you're not bad for as small as you are hero.” Ganondorf adds in quickly, “especially for being in such poor condition, I wouldn't expect that from a normal Hylian. Then again you do bare the triforce of courage.” Link dodges Ganondorf's next attack, rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure if that was meant to be an insult or Ganondorf’s twisted way of being ‘nice’.

Link swings his sword quickly at Ganondorf, Ganondorf quickly blocking with his. “So how do you speak with your hands, it just doesn't make any sense to me.” link pauses, pushing the weight of his sword off on Ganondorfs before lunging in again. 

Ganondorf grabs Link's wrist, twisting it so that link drops his sword. “You're good, however, you're still injured.” link pulls away from Ganondorf signing to him, 

“like any language you have to learn it.” 

Ganondorf looks at navi and after a second nods. “I guess I’ll have to learn it if we're going to get along’ won’t i.”, the question sounds almost rhetorical but still, Link shrugs in response anyway.

Ganondorf picks up Link’s sword and holds it out to him, “Do you want to go another round?” link nods, and the two fight several times, Ganondorf being careful based on the hero’s state, but not going easy either.

….  
Link bolts up-right out of bed, it was that same dream he had as a child. Ganondorf stormed out of the castle, stopping when he saw the hero, Link, outside the gate. But this time it was different, instead of Link being a mere child he was himself now. Wounded and useless in his own eyes. Ganondorf climbed off of his horse to strangle him with his own hands. Link was still out of breath from the Nightmare.

A cold sweat runs down his back, he had had the dream before but this somehow made him feel worse than the many other times he had said similar dream. It wasn't real he knew this but it still twisted his gut in all the wrong ways. Link shakes his head to get rid of the idea before sitting up. It was easier to walk now but the pain was still there vaguely any time he stood up or moved quickly. In just under a week Ganondorf would marry Zelda, making her the queen of Hyrule. All of the Nobles and leaders of the domains would be there, along with the sages. Link had to prove to Zelda he was well though to go as well in case anything went wrong.

Ganondorf quietly opens the door seeing Link in his disheveled state, clearly zoned out. Quietly not to startle the hero he spoke. “I would have asked to spar,” he motions to link who has jumped up off of his bed at the sound of his voice, “but you don't look very up to it.” Ganondorf pauses looking link up and down. Something bothered the hero but Ganondorf couldn't quite place it yet. “is something wrong?”

Link scoffs at Ganondorf, looking at Navi to be sure he hadn't woken her. She called Link lazy but she could sleep through an earthquake. 

What did it matter to him how Link felt he thought. It was his fault, to begin with. Ganondorf seemingly read links face and body language. “My bad I didn't mean to startle you.” Link sighed before plopping down into a nearby chair. There wasn't much conversation with his translator and friend navi asleep.

“Zelda helped me find a book that taught Hylian sign language.” Ganondorf pulls the book out of a bag he had strapped to him. Link peered over at Ganondorf, taken aback, raising his brow at the large man. “What? Is it that surprising?” 

link nods chuckling at Ganondorf’s reaction. The mood seems to lighten. “Ah yes nothing like laughing at someone trying to understand you”, Ganondorf rolls his eyes in amusement to links surprise.

Link lifts his arms, “A.” Ganondorf repeats this to himself. “S. He copies this again letting Link know he understands. “S.” Link signs before pointing at Ganondorf holding back a laugh in the back of his throat. 

“Wh- Hey! I understood that.” Ganondorf crosses his arms. Link laughs at this. “HaHa very mature of you Link.”, Ganondorf groans trying to not sound amused. 

Link signs to Ganondorf but he lust gives a confused look to link. Link sighs before spelling it out to him, “Link? I thought I was ‘hero’” 

Ganondorf pauses before briefly stringing together what link had said, “is that not your name?”   
link motions one of his arms at Ganondorf and nods, “fair point.” 

He still had a deep distrust for the man but at least he was trying. Link sighs looking out the window above his bed. “Spar?” 

Ganondorf nods to link and the two head out to the training grounds the two had frequented without Zelda’s knowledge for the past week. 

….

Zelda looks up at Ganondorf eyes narrowing. “You're fighting?” she looks over to link, “And you're out of bed??” she sighs putting her hands to her temple, “I cannot, I cannot put up with you two.” she waves her hands in frustration. “Why can't you just listen.” Zelda grabs Ganondorf's arm in one hand and links in the other. “Can you two not get along, or are you, two children,” she mumbles dragging them inside and down a hall into her personal study.

When the three arrive she lets them go, closing the door. She raises a brow at the two who were still in shock at her outburst. Ganondorf rubs his neck before speaking, “we were getting along princ-” 

Zelda cuts him off, “nonsense, you were fighting.”

Link sighs signing the princess. “It was sparing practice. We weren't fighting.” 

Ganondorf nods, “see he agrees'' Zelda groans, why did whenever the two of them were together they always had to strike a nerve with her? 

Zelda sighs, “Link, please go back to your room. You shouldn't be up.” Link begins to protest but the princess quickly shuts him down. Link huffs blowing hair out of his face before turning to leave.

She eyes Ganondorf, “why?”   
Ganondorf gives her a confused look crossing his arms, “what?” 

she sighs why did you agree to this if you don't listen to what others have to say?”   
“you never said we couldn't spar?”

“That’s not what I meant… I mean with the plans and everything. You change everything,” she sits down putting her head on the table of her study, “ you don't even ask me beforehand. I only find out later after it is already done.” Zelda sat her head up looking at Ganondorf, tiredness in her eyes.   
Their wedding was soon but she wasn't even sure if she could get along with him. Ganondorf sat down beside her, “I’m sorry, I didn't realize that was how you felt.” he pauses, “the same way I felt when your father was the king, like everything was out of control and I never had a say until it was too late.”

She gave him a confused look, he understood how she felt? Comparing a stupid wedding to what he had been through. She felt a surge of guilt in her chest, “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

he shakes his head looking down at Zelda protesting her apology when suddenly they both hear a snap. Ganondorf’s chair breaks under him, obviously not made for a man his size. 

The two look at each other in shock, Zelda asking him if he's ok. After he answers the two of them laugh. Ganondorf smiles, “looks like you'll need some new furniture.” 

Zelda nods, “looks like it.” Zelda thought about it for a second watching Ganondorf smile, maybe they could get along after all. After all, he was a person just like her who had feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lowkey not a chapter just a little bit of headcannons and whatnot

ok headcannon time!  
just consider the fact that gerudo's are taller than the average Hylian.  
like Ganondorf is between 7 and 9 feet tall depending on the game  
Zelda is like a little taller than Link normally.  
Link is like between 5'3 and 5'6 In oot.(this fic is based on oot.)

so zelda is absolutely tiny compared to Ganondorf who in this (adverted fates) is like 7'3.  
i want to say zelda is 5'6  
and link is 5'4 1/2

so yea those are their heights.

i take a little lore from multiple games  
ill add to this chapter whenever I wanna share info with you guys and give updates!

i update every Monday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave comments, they are really appreciated.  
> i update adverted fates every Monday, so make sure to check back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Ganondorf neals before the statue of the desert goddess gesturing for Zelda to do the same. Zelda while confused complied. Why would he bring her out to the Gerudo desert just days before their wedding? After they sit there in silence Ganondorf stands up looking at Zelda. “This is the goddess of my people. She is the goddess of the sand and desert.” 

she nods to the man next to her, “you worship her?” he nods. 

Zelda now understood what he was doing, he was teaching her the history of his people just as she had asked when she had first planned their wedding. She paused looking at the statue again in all of its glory, he wasn’t trying to change the wedding to spite her. He wanted a part of his culture to be part of it. Zelda smiles before looking over to Ganondorf. She knew she shouldn’t have been smiling at a former enemy who she had only recently made peace with but she couldn’t help herself, “thank you.” Ganondorf gave her a confused look. “For bringing me here, assisting me in the learning of your people.” 

He nods, “follow me.” Zelda raises a brow at him inquisitively. “Just come here,” he puts his hand out for Zelda to take. Once Zelda finally takes his hand Ganondorf leads her to a Gerudo village. Since the last time the hero had been to the desert, they had built up several small residences. 

Ganondorf brought her to a small house in which he knocked on the door. When the door opened a Gerudo woman looked at the two. “And what are you doing here Ganondorf shouldn’t you be in Hyrule castle?” 

Ganondorf rubbed the back of his neck, “ you see here princess Zelda and I-” 

The Gerudo woman gasped looking over to Zelda who was tiny in comparison to Gerudo vai, But especially tiny compared to Ganondorf. The woman instantly apologized to Zelda for not greeting her properly and then began furiously thanking her for the opportunities she had given the Gerudo people. Zelda was quick to tell her it was alright and thank the woman for being so kind. The two were quickly brought inside, the woman insisting the desert must have been very hot for the princess.

“So what brings you two here Ganondorf?”, the woman asked curiously. 

”I’ve come to show the princess some of our culture. That reminded me, I was wondering if she could try some Gerudo food. And well I know you’re cooking is above all the best food in the village.” 

the woman laughs at Ganondorf, “flattering me won't get you food. But I suppose I can. After all, princess has come a long way.” she begins to walk over to her kitchen, “I suppose you won't be here long?” 

Ganondorf sighs, “I wish we could stay longer but we have to leave tomorrow morning to make sure we can attend our wedding in a few days.” 

the woman nods her head. “Wouldn't this have been smarter to wait then until after the wedding then?”

“I suppose you’re right but where is the fun in that?”, Ganondorf replies, obviously enjoying himself. Zelda looked up at him. When he was around his people he smiled and cracked jokes, he seemed happy. This wasn’t a side of him she had seen so openly before. And as much as she wanted to deny it she enjoyed seeing something besides his closed-off nature in the castle. 

Ganondorf quickly goes into the kitchen to help the woman leaving Zelda by herself. Zelda looks around the room, brightly colored cloths hung on the walls in many colors. They contrasted the clay walls which were much simpler than the walls in the castle. This gave the house a charm, simple in its own ways yet full of personality at the same time.

Ganondorf looked up occasionally, a smirk flashing on his face anytime he saw how Zelda looked in awe at the tapestry. Once the food was done he helped the woman carry it out to a table in the main room of the house. Steaming plates were sat down with foods such as curry pilafs, meat skewers, and mushroom risotto. Enticing smells drawing in Zelda. Zelda was used to a diet of foods that were considered more ‘regal’ and many deserts. Frequently eating food such as tarts and crepes.

After Zelda took a bite her mouth exploded with flavor. “This is the most exquisite food I’ve ever tasted!” she said to the two. The woman was flattered by Zelda’s evaluation of her food, Ganondorf chuckling slightly.  
“I'm going to spice up the food when we return to Hyrule, your food is so bland there.” 

the woman smacks Ganondorf on the arm after he says that, “you're quite the disrespectful man.” 

Ganondorf nods jokingly, “hm… who else has said that.” he pretends to ponder the question, “ah yes, nabooru.” t

The woman gives him a look, “well she wasn’t wrong.”

Zelda changes the subject back to the food, “I wish someone had told me about Gerudo food beforehand, I might have moved here against my father’s wishes if I had.'' 

Ganondorf gives a hardy laugh. “Willing to disobey your father over food, that's the most wonderful thing I’ve heard in all of my days.” 

the woman chuckles, “I’m glad you hold our food in such regard.” the three of them chat until nightfall, Zelda insisting to help them clean up the food once they are done eating. 

Ganondorf and Zelda laugh as they leave the building thanking the woman for her time. Ganondorf taps Zelda’s shoulder, “there was one more thing I wanted to show you before we head in for the night.” 

Zelda tilts her head slightly to the side, “hm?” Ganondorf takes Zelda’s hand leading her up to a nearby cliff. 

He sits down and points at the sky. “The view from here is something you will never find in Castletown. I find it quite peaceful to watch.”

Zelda sits down next to Ganondorf. she could see the lights flicker in the houses below. The sky swirled around them, purples, oranges, and blues in the sky. Bright stars littered the sky, a distant galaxy could be seen. Everything was quiet except for the distant hums of the town below.   
Zelda and Ganondorf sat there quietly for a while watching the world around them a soft breeze blowing the sparse desert grass and abundant sands. Zelda grew tired resting her head on Ganondorf's arm falling asleep. Once Ganondorf noticed this, careful not to wake her, he took Zelda inside to where they were staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)  
> thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooo sorry for the wait on this chapter!
> 
> between school testing and regular school i kind of lost motivation to edit and post this chapter.
> 
> i have chapter 6 ready and all i need to do is edit it before posting.  
> hopefully i don't take another month to post.
> 
> thank my friend for telling me she checks my fic every day otherwise id never have posted this

The two wake up bright and early to prepare for the trip back to Hyrule. All horses had been watered, belongings had been packed. Now they had idle chit chat as they ate, that being the last thing on their list before they headed back to Hyrule. They bid Gerudo's farewell Ganondorf inviting them all to the wedding at the castle.  
….  
Once Zelda and Ganondorf return to the castle they begin to prepare for the wedding that takes place the next day fitting clothing, finalizing attire, and checking guest lists. Now all that was left was waiting. Zelda paced her room nervously, there was no backing out now. A knock on the door made her head dart in the direction it came from. The door quietly opened a pair of blue eyes met hers, a fairy of similar color darting into the room. Link raises a brow at Zelda taking note of her expression, “you ok?” Zelda nods pauses and then shakes her head with a defeated sigh.

“You will be there won’t you?” Zelda asks, anxiety clearly plastered on her face. Link nods his face stern. He might try to get along with Ganondorf but there was still worry in the back of his mind. The past could not be so easily be erased.

She could see everything on Link’s face from the spark of rage in his eyes to the sympathy that flashed momentarily. Zelda shook her head, “Not like that link, I mean as a friend.” Her smile was week as she waited in anticipation. The hero returned the gesture with a faint smile of his own before nodding. 

Of course, he would, Zelda would always be one of his friends. Zelda was one of the few friends he still had. Saria was a sage and so were his other friends he had met on his journey. Zelda however was still here, after all, she had a kingdom to rule and protect.

“Who was invited to the wedding?” link signed lamely not sure if he wanted to know. Link ended up giving a heavy sigh as he shrugged to Zelda, he was tired of all this hero stuff. He just wished he could live a normal life with all of his friends.

Zelda nodded to him, her smile more genuine this time, “well Ganondorf invited every kingdom in Hyrule so we are catering to all of Hyrule.” link raised his brow but before he could ask Zelda answered his question chuckling, “I invited all the sages and nobles of Hyrule. So we will have friends attending so behave yourself.” of course the last part wasn’t serious but that’s what made it all the more amusing to link. ‘Behave myself” really funny. The two talked for a little while before link bid Zelda farewell. After all, he had things to attend to.

…..  
Zelda picks up her dress, the soft silk-like fabric folding like waves to the ground a sea of dress tickling her feet. The skirt of the dress was long and flowed downwards like a waterfall The folds of the fabric like a rippling river. The bottom of the dress was embroidered with many flowers that looked as if they were budding with life. 

The top of the gown had long flowing sleeves that were semi-transparent and hung low off the shoulders. Some of the same flowers that were on the hem of the dress adorned the neckline of the dress which made an a-line. The dress was a rich and creamy ivory in color perfectly tailored to Zelda’s size and stature. Zelda being a meager 5'6 tall with a slender build for the most part excluding her slightly curved hips.

The dress was perfect in every way but something didn’t quite feel right. Something felt missing. She wanted to show them shr cared about their culture and that this marriage while it was political wasn't only to benefit her. The dress was absolutely stunning as far as hylian fashion came but it was just that. The dress was hyleian and it shown no trace of the other culture.

If she had learned anything from her and ganondorf's little journey it was how forgin she felt amongst gerudo culture. She could have stayed there for months absorbing and learning about the people living there. She wanted to do nothing more than to show her respect.

Suddenly a knock on her door broke her out of her trance her brows furrowing while looking down at the dress. If it were link she would have shooed him away with out hesitation but the knock on the door was far too heave to be him. Zelda turned around as ganondorf softly opened the door letting himself in.

“You know you shouldn't be here, its bad luck for a -”

“Do you really believe in those super stitions.” canondorf chuckled closing the door behind him.

Zelda rolls her eyes, “i suppose not but its still a tradition.”

Ganondorf's eyes meet the dress in zelda's hands looking it over before his eyes meet zeldas, “its a very pretty dress.” he gives zelda a sly grin before continuing, “i bet you will look very ravishing in it.”

Zelda raises her brow in amusement, “i suppose but i feel that somethings missing…”

“And why might that be?” ganondorf asks inquisitively.

Zelda sighs, “its too hylian… tsk… that doesn't even make any sense…” ganondorf finds amusement from zelda's wording but still decided to take her words seriously.

“I can’t help with the dress but maybe this could help? Ganondorf takes off his earrings. “Traditional gerudo jewelry.”

“I couldn't”

Ganondorf put his hand out to zelda as an offering, “i insist.” before zelda could protest any further ganondorf leans down towards zelda his face meetings hers and he puts them on her. “They look quiet stunning on you really.”

Zelda smiles her face turning a slight shade of pink, “you really shouldn't have…”

…..

Once ganondorf leaves zelda changes into her dress and dose her hair a feint smile still lingering on her face long after he is gone. Zelda had done her hair in intricate braids on either side of her head that were tied into a fancy bun at the back of her head. Straggling hairs framing her face on either side. She looked into the mirror observing her face eyes landing on ganondorf's earings. Her cheeks turned red as er soft blue eyes crinkled the smile on her face beginning to return more fully.

…..

The castle was bustling with people from every kingdom, laughter filled the air as people chatted amongst each other. Zoras and gerudos chatted merrily, gorons impressing the hylians, everyone was here except for the kokori who were unable to leave the forest. Even the farm-girl mallon could be seen chatting with link, his face a bright red from the farm-girl flirting with him.

The main door to the castle remained open so that enter as they pleased. A loud “brother” is heard when Darunia enters and spots the hero, his visit only being temporary as a sage his job being to protect hyrule. Saria and Naboru chat sharing details about link.

Finally the time has come and the room goes silent except from music that can be faintly heard outside the castle. The newly knighted hero link walking zelda down the aisle. Zelda awing at how ganondorf had decorated the castle, a mix of gerudo and hylian culture side-by-side, the people of manny cultures together in one room.

Once zelda had made her way down the aisle to ganondorf the priest spoke and they shared their vows. Once they finish their vows ganondorf takes zelda's hand and kisses it, as if on cue a blush arising on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha also i edited the layout on older chapters.
> 
> nothing different when it comes to the story it just needed to be broken up. it looked chunky.
> 
> happy readings! 
> 
> have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter, malon/link is just too cute in my opinion.
> 
> I'm gonna try and take a break from adverted fates, i haven't really had to motivation to work on it because of my school. that being said I'm gonna focus on things that motivate me.
> 
> if you wanna check out my heathers fic that would be great, but that's up to you.
> 
> <3 thanks for reading and have a great day/night!

Malon invites Link to her farm after the wedding. They had gotten along great when they were kids but had not much of a chance to catch up since link had fought ganondorf. The two sat outside near the stables a soft breeze against them as they watched it rain. The horses trotted about unfazed by the weather. “So how has the Epona been fairy boy?”malon turns to look at link.  
Link chuckles, he had been regularly grooming and feeding epona and when he wasn't in shape to do so zelda had one of the castle guards treat her with the upmost care and respect. “Shes been good, they let her in the castle stables.” link pauses before he continues to sign, catching a smile on malon’s face, “a knight tried to ride her, he got bucked off faster than you can say hyrule castle.”

Malon laughs, “i really wish i coulda’ seen that.”

Link nods looking over to epona who is running about lon-lon ranch with out a care in the world, “shes a good horse.”

Malon tilts her head getting links attention, “so what have you been doing?”

“Im one of zeldas personal guards, and am now an official knight of hyrule.”

“Now ain't that impressive, thats quiet a fancy tidal you have there.” malon joking pouts at link before continuing, “dose that mean i cant call you fairy boy?” 

The two laugh at this linking shaking his head, “the only one who can.”

“Speaking of where is the little fairy friend of yours, shes very chatty.”

Link’s expression turns to a more somber one, “oh navi, yea shes went to kokiri forest to check on some friends.”

Malon raises a brow, “friends?”

“Oh,” link rubs the back of his neck, “i was raised by the kokori, their more of a family than friends really.” mallon gives link a soft smile putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Its real nice of you to care about em’ like that.”

Link nods before changing the subject, he missed his friends but couldn't bring himself to visit them. “So how have you been?”

Malon raises her brow questionly but decided its not worth it, “helping my pop with the ranch, after you came here and took epona here from ingo he took his ranch back.”

Link nods, “im glad things are back to normal for you.”

“i wish i could say the same for you.”

Link shakes his head, “its not bad, its a good kind of different, i just-” he puts his hands down thinking and raises them in a half baked attempt to get his point across, “you know?”

Malon nods, “you miss your life before all this trouble broke out?”

Link wearly nods, “it keeps me up at night sometimes, bad dreams, i've seen some real scary things. Im just glad they managed to fix castle town up as fast as they did.”

“The folks in castle town might not be as hard workin’ as us on the ranch but they have plenty o’ more people than us to make up for it.” malon giveing link another smile.

Link nods, “most of them mean well too, they just don't know what life is like outside of castle town.”

“Most of em’ went to kakariko village, my pop saw em. From what he said you’re not wrong.” malon turns to link, “speaking of staying, where do you stay?”

Link shrugs, “right now the castle until i'm recovered fully, after that im not sure.”

Malon thinks on this, “hm- well you could stay here my pops wouldn't mind.” malon chickles, “actually i think hes you’ve helped him out a few times.”

“With ingo?” link asks.

“And when we were young, waking him up. I was worried sick about the old man.”

Link laughs. “I bet you chewed him out really good.”

“That i did, and it would have been worse if it weren't for you.”

“Couldn't have done it without the cuccuko you gave me.”

Malon chuckles, “i heard about that, i still cant believe you used that bird to wake him.”

The two chat for awhile longer before link has to go, “i have training i need to get to, will i see you tomorrow?”

Malon smiles, “of course fairy boy, wouldn't miss it for the world.” and with that link hops onto epona and leaves to do his training.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a short fic :)


End file.
